


Every me loves every you

by flyingfreely94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfreely94/pseuds/flyingfreely94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My xiuhan one-shot collections, multiple AUs featured XiuHan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .freckles.

_**.freckles.** _

(xiuhan/pg-13/drabble/fluff)

_\- a birthday present for my 2nd bias - **Minseok** <33333333 _

-  _beta-ed by **Ashley**  :333 thank you very much for the awesome beta *blowing kisses*_

_-reposted here because this is a Xiuhan drabble :P_

_\- thank you a_libertine for translating this drabble into russian, if anyone is interested you can[read the fic here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/3071676) xDDD_

_._

_._

_._

You call them “some ugly brown spots that definitely need to be covered up,” otherwise you won’t make a step outside. The mean kids at your old schools called them ‘dirt’ and asked if you had even washed your face. Your dermatologist calls them ‘ephelis’ -- she meets you so often, she may as well be your friend. Your mom lovingly calls them ‘angel kisses’ as she gives you a peck on your chubby cheeks and tells you that you’re cute, that freckles are your charms and you shouldn’t feel insecure about them.

I call them my kissing map as my lips hover above them, washing them over with innocent touches to not disturb your slumber. Connecting the tiny star-like dots, scattered over your plump cheeks, I call myself a map maker. I press butterfly kisses on my way over them slowly, from the small, light freckle sprinkled on your eye bags, to those that are slightly bigger and darker, those you hate so much. I’m afraid I may have memorized them all and there will be nothing left for me to discover. But you always prove me wrong, stirring slightly in your sleep, and your lips curve up faintly to what I hope is a good dream, and slowly make way for a new little freckle that has always been hiding so well. I can’t let any one go, so I lean in, and my lips graze it with the purest of intentions.

Your freckles make such a mysterious map-- no matter how many times my lips have traced them over, I still can’t memorize them all. There are always new dots appearing, sometimes on your cute button nose or on the corner of your cat-like eyes. You tell me I don’t have to, you tell me they’re not worth my attention, and you cover your reddened face whenever I try to paint it with kisses. You say one day I’ll be disgusted and I’ll stop kissing them tenderly when you sleep. You whisper to me, ‘Luhan, I'm not enough for you’ as your eyes become cloudy with tears.

If all the praises can’t convince you, I’ll gladly replace them with actions. And with actions, I'll caress your freckles with kisses, I‘ll draw constellations on your porcelain sky, connecting each star. I have the positions, the shades, the shapes, and the sizes all memorized like the back of my hand, even though I have poor memory. I’m not good with at directions, and I can’t even read maps, but there’s a map I always want to remember: yours.

You’re more than enough for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**_.almost._ **

_(pg/drabble/angst)_

_\- drabble for[dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/)_

_\- prompt #9_

_._

_._

_._

Minseok didn’t expect to meet Luhan again in one of their favorite dating places, a coffee shop, but somehow, at if fate decided to pull a prank on him, he still stumbled upon the younger man.

It had been almost 15 years, 15 years since they had exchanged their last message, 15 years since there was no any other connection between them except the term “former bandmate”. There was a saying that went like “If you can still remain friends with your ex, that means you two have never been in love”.

They loved each other too much, too much to the point that long distance relationship and the temptatious chances of new love affairs slowly drained the strong affection they once shared. Too much, to the point when Minseok finally said “Let’s just part our ways. I’m too tired for this”, Luhan just replied with a simple “Okay”.

That was also the last message he got from Luhan. Minseok changed his number and switched to a different phone after that. They never exchanged any other word, never met each other again, never mentioned the other one whenever EXO had a skype chat reunion.

As if after the break up, the other was completely erased from their lives.

It was how they coped with the sudden lost of the person who they thought they could never live without.

“I just underestimated my ability to finally move on and forget” was what Minseok told Kyungsoo when the member asked about how had he been after breaking up.

He had been fine, having a hard time after a 7-year relationship came to an end, but as time went on, his wounded heart healed by itself.

And he was sure Luhan would have the same answer.

“Hi, Minseok” - and Minseok was snapped out of his long train of thought to meet Luhan’s gentle gaze.

“He used to look at me like this” he thought, but also felt ashamed of the idea. How silly Minseok was, they broke up long before, how could he still remember that?

How couldn’t Luhan’s place in his heart be removed completely. As if this love between them was a curse. As if the other had casted a spell on him the moment they made eye contact in the trainees’ practice room.

The moment Luhan stole his breath away.

“Luhan.” was his answer to the ex-boyfriend’s greeting. Simple. But it had been so long since those words left his mouth.

\---

They kissed, in the far left corner of the coffee shop. It went from a chaste, one-sided kiss which Minseok initiated, to a passionate one when Luhan suddenly sneaked his tongue into his mouth to meet his own.

They kissed as if the kiss itself could last forever, as if time had stopped just so Minseok could live in this moment for as long as he wanted.

As if he was almost frozen in time with Luhan, right now, at this place.

But any good thing must come to an end.

“I can’t do this Minseok. Not now, not here” - was what Luhan said when the man abruptly broke away from the deep, sensual kiss.

“If not now, then when?” He asked. This question had never left his mind ever since Minseok decided to lean in, to meet Luhan’s soft, tempting lips with his own.

It had been 15 years. If not now, not today, then when could he have the nerve to kiss Luhan again, to decide that as long as there was love, a broken relationship can still be fixed.

When could he be as brave, if not this moment.

“There’s no ‘when’, Minseok.” Luhan answered him with an apologetic look.

There was a pause, as if the man felt like those upcoming words needed time to be processed.

“I am engaged.”

It was until then that Minseok noticed a fine silver hoop on his ex-lover’s ring finger, and slowly, gradually, Minseok’s world started collapsing.

And he thought his heart can never be broken twice, how naive he was.

“It has been years since we broke up, Minseok. Let’s just move on together. I have a fianceé now and you also have a boyfriend. Let’s not make it harder for the four of us.”

“I can break up with him, you can end your engagement. It’s not the end of the world.” Minseok didn’t even know what was coming out of his mouth anymore, he probably sounded like the most selfish person in the world right now.

But he couldn’t care less.

“Don’t be childish, Min” Luhan sternly said. How can he be so calm? Does he still love me? The coldness of the voice made Minseok couldn’t help but wonder.

“Time had passed, Minseok. And we’re not the same people we were used to be. Let’s just go home and pretend like today never happened.”

Luhan stopped for a second, then continued.

“It’s not the best choice for both of us, I know, but it’s the most suitable one.”

Luhan had always been clear headed like that, and Minseok hated him for this.


End file.
